


Everything is Better with You

by ForTheLoveOfSnow



Series: Under One Roof With Him [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cameos, Established Levi/Eren Yeager, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My Roommate Is a Cat - Freeform, OOC, Personalized book, Too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfSnow/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfSnow
Summary: "Tout est mieux avec toi...Ton petit âme grincheux?"Eren read the title,"this must be Mikazuki-sensei's limited edition book,"the brunet opened it and his brows furrowed.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Under One Roof With Him [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534391
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Everything is Better with You

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before Christmas last year and was supposed to be posted on Christmas Eve however I had a hard time thinking on how I can describe the contents of the book. I'm actually procrastinating again by finishing this instead of doing work (lol).
> 
> I feel that I should briefly explain this  
> **underlined - the book page no.  
> **bold - the words printed on that page  
> **italicized - a description of what was illustrated on that page

_"Hurry babe, I don't want to miss Mikazuki-sensei,"_ Eren said excitedly almost dragging his boyfriend. They are walking towards a popular bookstore downtown Trost. It is a good thing that there were only a few people walking that time as it is almost 3:00 pm in the afternoon.

_"Calm down, brat. I'm sure you wouldn't missed him,"_ Levi replied calmly, face stoic as ever. 

_"I just want to make sure that I'd meet him in person, hon. I really love his mystery novels_ ," Eren, the ever sun that he is, looked at the raven-haired and smiled brightly.

_"As if I didn't know that already,"_ his boyfriend muttered not even showing any amusement on his brat's enthusiasm. They finally reached the bookstore and Eren immediately went on the line of people waiting for their chance to get their book signed by their favorite author.

_"Are you sure, you don't want me to stay here with you?"_ asked Levi.

_"It's okay, babe. You can go ahead and look around. I'll message you once I'm done then we'll go get some tea,"_ assured the green-eyed.

_"See you later, then."_ Levi said and kissed the brunet's cheek.

_"Yep, later."_ answered the brunet and watched his boyfriend's retreating form for a minute. He then shifted his attention back to the line. After about an hour of waiting, Eren finally got a chance to meet his favorite author face to face and have his book signed.

_"Thank you very much. I really love your books,"_ he said to Mikazuki-sensei sincerely. The author seemingly a bit shy, also thanked the brunet for the support. Eren was about to leave when the blond beside the author called his attention.

_"Uhm, excuse me. I am Atsushi Kawase, his editor. Please take this with you,"_ and gestured to a brown package in the hands of Mikazuki-sensei, _"it's a prize for the 104th person on the line."_

_"Oh, nice to meet you. Thank you, I guess it's my lucky day today, "_ the brunet happily accepted the package. He was about to open it when he heard Levi's voice behind him.

_"Are you done, brat?"_ asked the raven-haired.

_"Yes,"_ Eren replied. He again thanked Atsushi-san and Mikasuki-sensei before leaving the bookstore with the raven-haired. They made their way to their favorite coffee and tea shop as Eren talked about the novels of Mikazuki-sensei. After a few minutes of walking they have finally reached the shop. 

_"Good afternoon! Welcome to the Scout's Coffee and Tea!"_ the female brunette in the counter greeted them enthusiastically.

_"Good afternoon, Sasha. How are you?"_ Eren greeted.

_"I'm good! Will you and Levi be getting_ _the_ _usual?_ " asked Sasha. 

_"Yes, thank you,"_ answered Eren. Levi paid for their order before heading to their usual spot in the shop which is in a secluded area beside a window. There weren't many customers that time.

_"I wonder what I got as a prize from the book signing,"_ the green-eyed said as they take a seat.

_"Why don't you check it out, brat?"_ Levi suggested.

Eren placed the package on the table and opened it up. It was a peach colored book. The cover shows an illustration of a yellow cat and a grey kitten on a bluish-grey mat, an orange ball of yarn between them.

_"Tout est mieux avec toi_ _... Ton_ _petit âme grincheux?_ _"_ Eren read the title, _"this must be Mikazuki-sensei's limited edition book,"_ the brunet opened it and his brows furrowed.

On the first page is a cartoon illustration of two men seated beside each other watching heart-shaped fireworks. The first man has ruffly brown hair and tanned skin. He was wearing a grey-suit and was gesturing to the sky. The second man has neat raven-colored hair and fair skin. He was wearing a black suit and matching black-rimmed eyeglasses. Eren flipped to a blank second page and was surprised when he reached page three. He looked at Levi who was checking his cell phone. On that page was the same men from the first page of the book. They were standing beside each other this time with the brunet's arms now on the shoulder of the raven-haired. What surprised Eren was what is written on that page: _About the Couple. This is a story of Levi & Eren. _The fourth page shows illustrated stars, three on top, three on the bottom and one shining in the middle. The fifth page made Eren looked back to Levi who was still busy with his cellphone.

Page 5

****I remember meeting you on October 5, 2017** **

_Cartoon Levi and Eren are shaking hands._

Page 6

****The first thing I noticed about you was your beautiful eyes.** **

_A close up of cartoon Eren with sparkling eyes._

Page 7

****At first, it wasn't easy for me to accept you** **

_An open book with the first page saying_

_Eren_

_noun_

  1. _green-eyed_
  2. _likes love poems_
  3. _reads a lot_
  4. _a brat_



_and a second page with another cartoon Eren_

Page 8

****But one day, something change** **

Page 9

****From that moment, I knew I have love you** **

_Two hearts looped together with a face of cartoon Levi on heart 1 and a face of cartoon Eren on heart 2_

Page 10

****I created this book to tell you all the reasons why I love you** **

_A face of cartoon Eren inside a sparkling heart_

****So, here goes…** **

****

Page 11

****I love you on every language** **

_I love you translated in different languages with a few black and white hearts_

****

Page 12

****You are my favorite kind of eye candy** **

_Face of cartoon Eren inside a candy_

Page 13

_Cartoon Eren sitting on planet Earth saying: Hi Levi!_

_Cartoon Levi sitting on planet Saturn saying: Hi Eren!_

****I love you even when we are apart…** **

****

Page 14

_Cartoon Eren thinking: I think Levi would love a scarf as a birthday present…_

****I love that you're always thinking of me** **

****

Page 15

****I love talking on the phone with you, Eren** **

_The two are talking over the phone, cartoon Eren saying: ...so then I told her…_

****

Page 16

****I love taking walks with you** **

_The two are walking together in a park with a few trees on the background_

Page 17

****I love spooning with you** **

_Two spoons with a face of cartoon Levi in the bowl of the big spoon and a face of cartoon Eren in the bowl of the little spoon_

Page 18

****I love how easy it is to make you blush** **

_The two are holding hands while walking together, cartoon Eren blushing with a smile because cartoon Levi said: You have such a cute little behind, Eren!_

Page 19

_A pacman game board with the word LOVE boxed in the middle. Face of cartoon Levi and Eren replaced the supposed to be pacman and ghost_

****I love the games we play together!** **

Page 20

****Your determination is inspiring!** **

_Cartoon Eren seated in his office chair while typing on his laptop on the table, saying: So tired... but, must... get... this... done..._

Page 21

_The two are seated side by side on top of a yin and yang circle_

****I love that we balance each other** **

****

Page 22

****I love that you care about other people with all your heart** **

_Cartoon Eren with widespread arms saying: Hugs for everyone! A big peach-colored heart behind him_

Page 23

****I love that I want to be with you…** **

_A clock with cartoon Levi and Eren's faces on 12, 3, 6 and 9 and the other numbers replaced with hearts._

****...every minute of every day!** **

****

Page 24

****I love that I can be myself around you,** **

****and you don't judge me.** ** _(in a much smaller font)_

_Cartoon Eren walking on cartoon Levi saying: Hey, babe... lookin' good! The cartoon Levi here is seated on a couch wearing white bunny cotton slippers and a beauty face mask. He is holding a mug of beer and a box of pizza is lying on the floor._

Page 25

****I love being naughty with you** **

_A naked cartoon Levi and Eren on bed covered with the word CENSORED_

Page 26

****I love sleeping with you** **

_Cartoon Eren and Levi sleeping together on a bed_

Page 27

****I love coming home to you** **

_Cartoon Levi coming home to a waving cartoon Eren in front of a house. He is saying: Hi, Eren! How was your day?_

Page 28

****I love that you accept me the way I am** **

_Cartoon Eren cheering up a cartoon Levi. The former saying: I love you no matter what! while the latter said: I feel old and not deserving of your love!_

Page 29

****I love that you are the only one in the world who can make me feel:** **

  * _Secure_
  * _Important_
  * _Loved_
  * _Excited_
  * _Warm_
  * _Happy_
  * _Sexy_
  * _Peaceful_
  * _Respected_
  * _Cared for_
  * _Confident_
  * _Worthy_
  * _Wanted_
  * _Silly_
  * _Comfortable_
  * _Fulfilled_
  * _Beautiful_
  * _Understood_



Page 30

****I love making memories with you** **

_A white book entitled: The Story of Eren and Levi! with cartoon Levi and Eren as cover design_

Page 31

****So, to sum it all up…** **

_A cheery cartoon Levi saying: I'm so lucky to have you as a partner, Eren!_

Page 32

****I love everything about you** **

_A grinning cartoon Eren with several arrows pointing at him labeled with the word: this_

Page 33

****You are the sunshine that brightens up my life** **

_Half panel showing a crying cartoon Levi with clouds above his head. The other half panel showing a happy cartoon Levi and Eren with mountains and a rising sun behind them_

Page 34

****I would do anything for you** **

_Cartoon Levi throwing a lasso to a half moon on a starry sky_

_Cartoon Eren is seated on a rock looking amazed_

Page 35

****so Eren, love…** **

****

Page 36

****Will you marry me?** **

_Cartoon Levi on bended knee holding a small black box with a ring inside_

Tears fell from Eren’s eyes and when he looked again at Levi, the raven-haired is doing exactly what his cartoon version is doing in the book. He is on bended knee, holding a small black velvet box. A custom-made platinum [band](https://www.myloveweddingring.com/unique-emerald-mens-wedding-ring-platinum-r112m-plat-emer.html) with a fold detail texture highlighted with diamonds and aquamarines resting inside it.

_“Eren, love, will you marry me?”_ Levi said softly to the crying brunet who hugged him while repeatedly saying, _“Yes, yes, yes…”_

Just then claps and cheering were heard in the cozy shop. When the couple looked behind them, they saw their family and close friends. Eren is elated and surprised at the same time. He is clearly not expecting to be proposed in such a manner but Levi carefully planned everything. The remaining afternoon was spent by the two with their loved ones congratulating them, asking for the wedding dates and who will be part of the entourage. By the time the newly engaged got home, it is almost midnight.

Eren looked softly on the ring on his finger while waiting for Levi who’s still inside the bathroom. When he glanced up he saw the raven-haired quietly watching him.

_“I did not expect this at all, babe” the brunet whispered, “I mean, just the other week we were talking about having our own kids, now we are engaged.”_

Levi sat beside Eren, gently cupped his face and deeply kissed him.

_“I love you, brat,”_ the raven-haired said once their lips separated.

_“I love you too, hon,”_ replied the green-eyed, _“Oh, and thank you for the book. I can’t imagine how you were able to convince Mikazuki-sensei to give it to me personally.”_

_“I did say in there that I would do anything for you,”_ said the older while gently pushing down his fiance on bed. Their day finally ended with a passionate bout of making love. A few hours later…

Eren got up carefully while making sure not to wake Levi up. He quietly opened the top drawer of his bedside table and picked up the book given by his fiance. He lovingly looked at each page again, a warm smile forming on his lips which slowly turned into an O.

Page 37

****P.S. Can you please read this book if we ever fight?** **

_Six white hearts on a row_

_Cartoon Eren and Levi in the middle, happily holding each other's hand_

_Six white hearts on a row_

****That way, you will remember EXACTLY how I feel for you and hopefully forgive me more quickly :-)** **

****

The brunet chuckled softly and turned to the next pages…

Page 38

****I love you!** **

_Cartoon Levi on bended knee giving an opened box full of hearts to a surprised cartoon Eren. Hearts and heart-shaped fireworks on their background_

_I love you too,_ Eren thought and softly touched his boyfriend’s hair.

Page 39

****I will never give up on us** **

_Written inside a big circle on top of a very happy cartoon Levi and Eren_

_“Me too,”_ he whispered and gently kissed Levi’s cheek.

Page 40

_Another cartoon Levi and Eren holding each other's hand, this time they are standing in the middle of a road, a sunset on their background_

****Together until the end!** **

****

Page 41

_A polkadot page with a big white heart in the middle. Inside the heart is cartoon Levi and Eren, heads leaning on each other still holding hands._

Eren placed the book on top of his side table, laid back on bed, his fiance automatically wrapping his arms around him. _“Good night, babe”_ he whispered, kissed Levi’s lips one more time before falling to a deep peaceful sleep.

\--End--

**Author's Note:**

> Edit:
> 
> First, I'm not sure if this is accurate as I only googled this:  
> *Tout est mieux avec toi - Everything is better with you
> 
> *Ton petit âme grincheux - your little grumpy soul
> 
> Second, the book here is based on a book I created personally (there is a website where you can create one, have it printed and delivered to you). It was initially 51 pages and I was like "What was I thinking last year?" and remembered that I added Levi and Eren's birthdate (25+30) and was planning to add 4 more pages. I ended up deleting the pages, otherwise I'd gone lazy and never post this. I badly wanted it to be a book marriage proposal because Eren here is a bookworm and a love poem nerd and Levi just can't help but indulge him. 
> 
> Third, I apologize if this update took so long. I thought of finishing it this past few months but I don't feel like it is appropriate (?) as everyone is in the middle of this pandemic. I hope this will soon be over and everyone is safe. 
> 
> There is still one more story left for this series but I'm still thinking which will I include here. I'm not sure if I'd be able to create a multi-chapter one which will tell the story of how Levi and Eren met in this AU and ended up together (I really don't have any idea initially but got a few while going over this work again). I don't mind suggestions but I can't promise an immediate output. 
> 
> Lastly, sorry for the spacing, I want to edit it but I've been looking at my laptop screen for several hours now and my eyes can't take it anymore. I'll just edit when I find time to do so.


End file.
